Gwendoline Stewart
by Anandine
Summary: Après dix ans d'internement "par erreur", Gwen revient à la vie normale à Beacon Hills. Mais elle entend des voix et ressent ce que personne ne perçoit. Et pourquoi Scott McCall et sa bande lui cherchent-ils des ennuis?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est la première fois que je publie une fan fiction. Pour le moment il n'y pas de personnage de la série mais ils vont très vite arriver :)

Au fait les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelais Gwendoline Stewart et je revenais enfin à Beacon Hills après dix ans d'absence. Enfin absence, plutôt d'internement à l'institut Broadchurch dans l'Ohio. Mes parents voulaient êtes sûr que je sois dans le meilleur hôpital psychiatrie du pays. Ce qui s'était révélé totalement faux.

Je reprenais une vie normale. Du moins c'est ce que je devais faire si je ne voulais pas finir le reste de ma vie enfermée dans une chambre d'isolement à me faire percer des trous dans la tête.

Pas de pensées négatives.

Je me regardais dans la glace de la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour d'école et je me devais de paraître normal. Ce qui était impossible vu ma dégaine. Grande, mince comme un clou, cheveux bruns bouclés en bataille et surtout des cicatrices infectées aux poignets et une entaille profonde et toujours sanguinolente sur la tempe droite. Je frissonnais en repensant à ces séances de trépanation.

Pas de pensées négatives.

Je me forgeai donc un sourire tout en cachant la plaie à ma tête avec un foulard marron qui s'allongeait en une tresse de perle typiquement pirate. Au moins on ne voyais plus la profonde marque. Je mis mon tee-shirt informe kaki et mon sweat à capuche noir ouvert ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé. Le problème maintenant était mes poignets meurtris. Je trouvai vite la solution en mettant des mitaines noires.

Mon père entra dans la salle de bain. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte. Il était imposant avec son physique athlétique et sa grande taille, à part la couleur de ses yeux verts et son teint pâle comme la mort je n'avais aucun point commun avec lui.

À ma vue, il me serra dans ses bras.

C'est vrai qu'il pouvait paraître bourru à première vue mais il était doux comme un agneau avec moi. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand j'avais été diagnotiquée folle à lier.

\- Papa lâche-moi j'étouffe.

Il me relâcha. Il portait son uniforme d'adjoint au shériff. Un poste qu'il avait depuis quelques années maintenant.

-Ta mère est déjà partie et ta sœur nous attend dans la voiture. Tu es resplendissante comme ça. Tu vas faire tomber des cœurs. C'est ton vieux loup de père qui te le dit.

\- Arrête ton char, je n'ai que seize ans et je ressemble à un cadavre déterré.

\- Pour cela il aurait valu qu'un crétin ose te toucher et tuer ma petite Gwen que j'aime tant. Aller en voiture.

Depuis le scandale dans l'institution Broadchurch, mon père essayait de me faire oublier les dix dernières années de ma vie. Ce qui était impossible. Il vérifia au moins cent fois que j'avais mes médicaments et me rapella le rendez-vous chez la psychologue Martin à quinze heures pétante.

Ma sœur Appolina était restée de marbre et me toisais comme si j'étais une petite mouche qui la parasitait. On était sensée être sœurs jumelles mais on n'avais rien en commun. Elle était canon, blonde, les yeux bleus de ma mère et des formes là où il fallait. Cependant elle était arrogante et égocentrique. Elle me détestais depuis toujours et moi je me contentais de l'ignorer.

Au lycée, Appolina m'empoigna par le bras et me traîna dans un coin.

\- Écoute-moi bien la cinglée. Ici je suis la plus populaire avec Lydia alors on ne se connaît pas et ne viens pas me parler. On n'est pas sœur ni rien du tout. Si tu fais comme je dis il ne t'arrivera rien. Dans le cas contraire je me débrouillerai pour faire de ta vie un enfer.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna de moi avec toute la dignité que peut avoir une pimbêche.

À peine arrivée au bahut et je m'étais déjà fait une ennemie. Ça promet.

Pas de pensées négatives.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 :)

Réponses aux commentaires:

Merci pour ton commentaire anonyme. Il m'a fait plaisir :) . J'ai bien une idée quant à la trame de l'histoire.

AngeLunaBlack: Plus tard tu sauras la véritable raison de l'internement de Gwen. Merci pour tes compliments et surtout merci d'être la première à follower ma fan fiction :)

Les personnages et tout ce qui se rapporte à la série ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je repartis en direction du bureau du proviseur. Je le trouvai au bout de dix minutes à grâce à une fille avec des cheveux blonds foncés qui avait tout de la fille agressive bien comme il faut. Me voyant tourner en rond depuis plusieurs minutes elle était venue à me rencontre.

\- Voilà, tu as de la chance d'être nouvelle, me dit-elle, comme ça tu vas louper l'heure de maths si tu es dans notre classe. Ça fait longtemps que tu es arrivée à Beacon Hills ?

\- Plus ou moins, dis-je en restant évasive. Merci de m'avoir montrer le chemin, c'est gentil. Je m'appelle Gwendoline.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Malia. Bienvenue parmi nous. Bon je dois te laisser, mon copain a dû arriver. À plus !

\- À plus.

J'entrai dans l'administration. La secrétaire me fit entrer dans le bureau du proviseur. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui paraîssait sévère et pas très enclin aux écarts de conduite. Cependant quand il vit mon dossier il sourit. Mais d'un sourire plein de pitié.

\- Gwendoline Stewart, vous êtes la sœur jumelle d'Appolina, vous avez seize ans et votre père est le sheriff adjoint Joshua Stewart.

J'aprouvai. Il me fit un briefing sur le règlement intérieur et le fonctionnement général des cours et des clubs du lycée. Puis il me donna mon emploi du temps et m'accompagna dans la salle de cours. Économie. Comme le proviseur m'avait fait faire un tour vite fait du lycée, j'arrivai pour la deuxième heure de la journée.

Ça me faisait bizarre de pouvoir me déplacer comme bon me semblait sans que je sois escortée comme une folle furieuse qui tue tout le monde. J'étais heureuse.

Le proviseur ouvrit la porte et une pièce de monnaie vola droit sur lui. Il la rattrapa avec beaucoup d'agilité. Ce qui me surpris. Mais le pire je crois c'est le spectacle qu'offrait la classe.

Un gobelet était posé par terre et un lycéen brun au teint très pâle, voire plus que moi se tenait presque allongé avec le prof en tenue de sport en train de le soutenir ou à mon avis entrain de se moquer de lui. Ça fait dix ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans une école mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est qu'on ne lance pas des pièces de monnaie à travers la salle.

Le professeur se releva et porta son attention sur le proviseur. Je me tenais derrière lui de façon à ce que l'on ne me voit pas.

\- Coach, je vous amène une nouvelle élève.

Il me prit par les épaules et me fit entrer dans la classe. Je me sentais vraiment pas à ma place au milieu de tous ces jeunes du même âge que moi qui me fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je repérai ma sœur qui tirai une tête de six pieds de long.

\- Les enfants, voici Gwendoline Stewart, elle vient d'arriver parmi nous. Soyez gentil avec elle. Tu peux aller t'assoir.

Je trouvai une place libre au fond de la classe. En baissant les yeux je me faufilai entre les tables et sortis mes affaires de mon sac. Le coach reprit la leçon.

\- Stilinski, demain vous aurez un contrôle surprise.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit le brun au teint pâle. J'ai été déconcentré quand la porte c'est ouverte.

\- Dans la vie il faut savoir s'adapter au plus vite à la situation. Si tu n'en es pas capable tu auras un contrôle surprise demain matin.

Je fus perdue. Le principe d'un contrôle surprise n'était-il pas d'être surprise ? Le reste du cours se passa de façon tout aussi étrange. Je pense que c'était à cause du fait de ne pas avoir mis les pieds dans une salle de cours depuis mes six ans que je me sens complètement paumée.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, je suivis le mouvement et cherchai mon casier attitré. Mon sac contenait ma tenue de sport mais comme je n'avais pas cette matière ça ne servait à rien que je me la trimballer. Je trouvai mon casier mais il avait un cadenas. J'avais le code mais je ne voyais pas comment l'enregistrer. Je triturai le bouton pendant cinq bonnes minutes sous les regards moqueurs des lycéens quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai violemment avant de me tourner.

* * *

Laissez une review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fois le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres :)

Les personnages et tout rapport à la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une fille blonde me regardai avec amusement. Ce n'était pas de la moquerie dû à la méchanceté ou à la pitié. Non c'était autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à cerner.

-Salut. Tu t'appelle Gwendoline n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-On est dans la même classe. Je dois te dire que j'adore ton look de pirate.

Je regardai ses vêtements. Elle était du genre à porter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et même si c'était vieux et dépassé depuis vingt ans. Je la trouvai tout de suite sympatique.

-Merci, j'aime beaucoup tes vêtements aussi.

Son regard s'illumina. Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me tendis. À part mon père, personne de m'avais prise dans ces bras. Elle me relâcha et me tendit sa main.

-Je m'appelle Kayla Owen. Tu as besoin d'aide pour ouvrir ton casier ?

Elle me montra comment l'ouvir. Elle me parla du fonctionnement du bahut et me raconta sa vie. Elle avait toujours vêcu à Beacon Hills, avait eu un poney pour ses cinq ans qui avait dû être revendus pour manque de place. Elle avait appris la clarinette et je ne savais pas il se passait de choses bizarre.

-Il y a encore quelques mois on a retrouvé le corps de deux gardiens, au moins cinq élèves ont été tué et une prof de piano s'est fait égorgée par les cordes du piano devant tout le monde. Je n'était pas là mais il paraît que le sang à giclé de partout. L'an dernier il y avait même un prof de chimie qui s'est fait enlevé et tué.

-C'est un peu glauque, lui dis-je.

-Je te mets dans l'ambiance de la ville. Il s'est passé énormément de choses surnaturelles.

Les jours qui suivirent Kayla et moi étions devenues inséparables. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et m'adorait. Moi je l'appréciais énormément malgré ses histoires surnaturelles qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je ne lui avais rien raconté de ma vie ni de mon internement.

Puis le jour qui devait arriver, arriva. Le brun au teint pâle qui lançait des sous dans la classe s'appelait Stiles Stilinsky et était un hyperactif sarcastique. Il s'approcha de nous dans la salle de classe d'économie.

-Dis-moi Gwendoline, tu ne serai pas la fille du shériff adjoint Stewart.

-Euh... oui pourquoi ?

Son regard s'illumina d'un drôle de lueur. Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe.

-Donc tu es la sœur de Appolina.

Ce n'étais pas une question mais une affirmation. Je le regardais effrayée. Si Appolina apprenait que je l'avais trahis je pouvais être sûre que ma vie serait un enfer comme elle l'avait dit.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Tu en as honte peut-être ? Ou alors c'est elle qui a honte de toi. Pourquoi porte-tu ce bandeau ? C'est complêtement idiot. C'est bizarre tu ne ressembles ni à Appolina ni à ton père...

Je me levai sentant une colère noire s'emparer de moi.

-Qui es-tu pour oser juger les gens, sale petit merdeux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils du sheriff que tu peux t'en prendre à n'importe qui.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton allure de spectre? J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi ta sœur est à Beacon Hills depuis toujours et pas toi. Peut-être que tu faisais tout simplemet trop honte à ta famille.

Sans plus de cérémonie je me jetais sur ce garçon. On se battait. Je lui donnais des coups de poings et de pieds partout. Il me le rendait bien. On nous séparai presque instanément. Un autre garçon plus fort que Stilinski le retenait alors que Malia s'occupait de m'empêcher d'achever ce crétin. Quelque chose m'intrigua. Je ne soupçonnai pas qu'elle était capable d'avoir autant de force. Elle me faisait mal. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle allait briser mes membres comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires petites brindilles.

Un professeur, le coach évidemment, nous emmena sans ménagement dans le bureau du proviseur. Ce dernier avait contacté nos pères respectifs et l'infirmière s'occupait de nos plaies et bosses. On nous avait assis l'un à côté de l'autre en nous menaçant de tout et n'importe quoi si on recommençait à nous battre. Le proviseur assis en face de nous ne pipait mot.

Mes cheveux en bataille cachaient mon visage à Stilinski. Du coup quand l'infirmière enleva mon bandeau pour désinfecter le signe de ma trépanation, il ne vit rien. Finalement l'infirmière me donna une poche glacée que j'appliquais sur mon œil droit qui était en train de virer au violet.

Une demi heure plus tard mon père et le shérif débarquèrent dans le bureau en trombe. Ils se disputaient violemment.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le shérif de cette ville que votre fils a le droit de se battre avec ma pauvre fille sans défense !

-Vous voulez rire j'espère, jamais mon fils ne frapperai une fille aussi fragile psychologiquement que la vôtre.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Je ne croyais pas ce que j'entendais. Tout le monde me prenait pour une folle. Après tout j'ai bien été interner pendant dix ans mais ça me faisait mal de l'entendre de la bouche du supérieur de mon père.

Le proviseur coupa court à cette dispute et les fit assoir à son bureau.

-Comme vous le savez, vos enfants se sont battus en plein couloir. Selon les élèves, Stiles aurait provoqué Gwendoline qui se serait littéralement jeter sur lui. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter les enfants ?

Je me levai et regardai droit dans les yeux le shérif.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire de plus après tout je suis une fille fragile psychologiquement.

-Gwendoline assieds-toi s'il te plaît, dit mon père, je m'occupe de tout.

-Stiles pourquoi l'as-tu provoquée ?

-Je voulais vérifier mes informations, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a pris la mouche.

-Gwendoline, pourquoi tu l'as frappé dans ce cas ? me demanda le shérif.

-Je défends les valeurs de ma famille, lui dis-je du tact au tact.

Le proviseur soupira.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Insista le proviseur. Soit vous me le dites soit je vous renvoie définitivement du lycée. Miss Stewart. Monsieur Stilinski.

-Il a insulté ma famille et tout ses sacrifices. Il n'a pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et de dire que ma famille ne vaut rien et que je suis l'intruse.

-Non mais dis-moi que je rêve, Stiles, dit le shérif à son fils. Tu n'as pas oser insulter les Stewart ? Pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas insulté la fille de mon meilleur ami ? Ne me dis pas ça.

-Je ne te le dis pas.

-Je crois que Gwendoline dis la vérité, dit le shérif. Et je comprendrais que vous les punissiez, mais je ne souhaite pas que vous renvoyer la jeune Gwendoline. Elle doit réapprendre à vivre à l'extérieure et la renvoyer ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Mais vous pouvez donner n'importe quelle sentence à mon abruti de fils qui n'as aucune cervelle et aucune morale.

Je crois bien que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée et rabaissé autant de fois en l'espace d'une heure. Même lors de mes altercations avec les autres patients de l'institut Broadchurch.

-Très bien, vous serez tout les deux en retenu tout les soirs pour le reste de la semaine. Maintenant déguerpissez tout les deux. Je dois parler à vos pères respectifs.

-Gwendoline attends moi dans la voiture. Me dit mon père.

J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à subir les leçons de moral de mes parents et de mes psys. J'ai également évité Stiles et sa bande de potes. J'ai aussi passé mes soirées à nettoyer les salles de classe et à ranger les livres de la bibliothèque.

Franchement je n'imaginai pas la vie normale à l'extérieur comme ça.

* * *

Laissez une review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le quatrième chapitre :) N'hésitez à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

La série ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le samedi matin qui suivit ma bagarre, maman entra dans ma chambre en me réveillant à sept heures du matin. Ma chambre avait gardé mon reflet de mes six ans. Il y avait toute mon enfance. Les murs jaunes et oranges clairs donnaient un côté chaleureux. Mes étagères remplies de livres et de figurines, mon bureau avec des peluches et des dessins, mon placard et ma commode remplies de vieux vêtements devenus beaucoup trop petits pour moi. Tout ça c'était mon enfance, une enfance dont j'avais beaucoup de mal à me rappeler.

Du fond de mon lit, maman vint me tirer la couette me permettant ainsi d'échapper aux cauchemards habituels. Dehors il faisait grand soleil. Malgré que les rideaux étaient tirés et que j'avais la tête cacher sous mon oreiller je savais qu'il faisait beau avec un léger vent. Je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer. À mon ça a voir avec les innombrables médicaments que je devais prendre tous les jours.

-Gwen, aujourd'hui on va faire les magasins. Lève toi, on part dans une heure.

-Tu n'es pas obliger de me faire venir si c'est pour trouver des habits à Lina.

-Ce n'est pas Lina qui a besoin d'une véritable garde robe mais ma petite Gwen. Tu n'as pas le choix. Sur le pont dans une heure.

Dans le magasin je regardais ma mère fouiner dans des robes alors que ma sœur Lina faisait la gueule avec une jolie robe mauve dans les bras.

-J'ai dit non Lina. Je t'ai déjà acheter des nouveaux vêtements la semaine dernière. Gwen a plus besoin de vêtements neufs que toi. Tu repose ça tout de suite. On verra la semaine prochaine.

-Mais maman, cette robe ne sera plus en vente la semaine prochaine.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Car la semaine prochaine on change de saison, dit elle comme si c'était évident.

-Désolée Lina, dis-je, mais l'hiver c'est en décembre et on est qu'en octobre.

-Toi la folle ta gueule, tu n'y connais rien à la mode.

-Lina ! S'exclama notre mère, Je t'interdit d'insulter ta sœur jumelle ! C'est clair ? Tiens Gwen je suis sûre que ces chemises à carreaux, et ses tee-shirts t'iront à merveille. Je file regarder dans les pulls et les gilets, tu dois avoir quelque chose de potable à porter pour cette ville surnaturelle.

-Comment ça ? Demandé-je étonnée tandis qu'elle me mettait dans les mains une vingtaine d'articles.

-Beacon Hills est réputé pour être le lieu de rassemblement de toutes les créatures qui sortent tout droit des cauchemars.

-Plutôt le lieu de rassemblement de tous les tarés, répliqua Lina, c'est à cause de cet hôpital psychiatrique qui fait froid dans le dos que tout le monde croit ça. Mais ce sont justes des histoires que l'on raconte pour faire peur aux bébés.

-Vas essayer ça ma chérie, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai repérer des débardeurs qui mettrons tes formes en valeurs.

Sauf que je n'avais pas de formes. Je m'observais dans la glace de la cabine d'essayage. Maigre comme un clou et couverte de cicatrice sur tout les membres. Je mis les différents tee-shirts de toutes les couleurs et assez chaleureux, ce qui était en parfaite opposition avec mon allure de vampire. Je montrait les tee-shirt puis les chemises à ma mère et à ma sœur qui faisait toujours la tête. On a du tout prendre à la taille en dessous pour qu'ils m'aillent.

Finalement maman me refila des débardeurs à l'allure sportifs blancs et noirs avec plus ou moins des paillettes et des strass dessus. Tandis que j'écartais le rideau de la cabine afin de lui montrer le résultat du premier débardeur je tombais nez à nez avec Scott McCall et sa mère Melissa. Je sais qu'elle est très amie avec ma mère.

Mais dès que je la vis je me sentit gênée dans mon corps. Sans un regard de plus je tirai le rideau. Cependant je savais que c'était trop tard. Je le sentais. Ils avaient tous les deux vus ma carrure de crevette affamée et striées de cicatrices toutes aussi moches les unes que les autres.

-Gwen tu peux quand même dire bonjour, me dit ma mère de l'autre côté du rideau.

-J'ai peur de sauter sur le copain de Stilinski et de le frapper.

-Gwen arrête de dire n'importe quoi, soupira ma mère.

Je sentais qu'il y avait de la crainte dissimuler dans sa voix. Elle avait peur de moi et ça depuis que j'ai été diagnostiquer comme folle à lier avec des troubles de la personnalité. Elle savait que si je faisait une crise elle serai incapable de me contrôler et que je serai capable de tout. Cependant elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Ce diagnostique a été démonté de toute part par une dizaine de spécialistes depuis la mise à jour du scandale.

Je me rhabillai et sortis de la cabine en faisant la tête comme ma sœur. Ma mère soupira et prit congé des McCall. Dans la file de la caisse elle me jeta des regards noirs.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu les as ignorés ? Tu les connais depuis ta naissance, tu jouais avec Scott et Stiles, petite.

-Je ne les supporte plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Et je ne me souviens pas de ce que je faisais quand j'avais quatre ans.

-Je sais que c'est dure, soupira de nouveau ma mère, tu as passé une enfance horrible. Personne ne devrais subir ce que tu as subit mais tu pourrai faire un effort pour t'intégrer.

-Le jour où Gwen s'intégrera, dit Lina, il y aura des licornes et des arc-en-ciel à Beacon Hills.

-Lina, dit ma mère sur un ton de reproche, tu ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

-Au risque de te décevoir, répliquai-je, j'ai fais la connaissance d'une fille qui est devenue mon amie.

-C'est vrai ? S'enthousiasma ma mère à la perspective que je devienne sociable. Qui est-ce ?

-Une de nos camarades de classe, répondis-je.

-Oh non, fit Lina moqueuse, ne me dis pas que c'est cette fille encore plus tarée que toi qui s'habille dans les poubelles ?

-Contente de voir que tu connaisse les têtes des gens de notre classe, répondis-je, moi qui était persuadée que tu ne pensais qu'à trouver des moyens pour draguer les joueurs des équipes sportives et d'être plus populaire que cette fille rousse.

-Les filles, du calme, s'il vous plaît. Comment s'appelle ton amie, Gwen ?

-Kayla Owen, répondis-je machinalement.

-En fait tu sais quoi ? Me dit Lina. Une tarée habillée avec des haillons et une tarée avec un look de pirates ne pouvaient que s'apprécier. Au fait était-elle au courant que tu as côtoyer les fous pendant toute ta vie ?

-Lina maintenant ça suffit ! S'exclama maman. Je ne veux plus entendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rentrées à la maison. Et je veux que ce soir vous vous comportiez comme de véritables sœurs jumelles, c'est à dire sans dispute.

-Pourquoi il y a quoi ce soir ? La questionnai-je.

-On a des invités.

-Génial, on fit en cœur Lina et moi en soupirant.

Au moins pour une fois on était d'accord sur un point.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

L'adjoint shériff Stewart s'émerveilla devant les vêtements que m'avait achetée maman. Même si il trouvait que ce n'était pas assez féminin, il salua le goût de ma mère. Je passai le reste de la journée dehors dans le jardin sur la table de la terrasse. Dans le jardin il y avait quelques bosquets de roses dénués de fleurs et un grand chêne. La pelouse était bien verte dû au travail de mes parents qui ont un hobby commun, le jardinage.

J'étalais mes devoirs sur la table et commençais à rédiger une dissertation sur la guerre d'indépendance. Cependant l'odeur du jardin et de la forêt à quelques dizaines de mètres d'ici me chatouillaient mon nez.

Dans cette brise je ressentais toutes les émotions craintives des alentours. Ça m'intriguait. Je ne devais pas faire confiance à ces sensations. Elles sont le produit de mon imagination et de mon esprit malade. Tout le monde me le disait depuis mes six ans.

Une brise vint caresser mon visage.

-On doit être prêt pour la pleine lune.

Je sursautais. Qui avait-dit ça ? Je ne voyais personne.

Non. Ce n'était rien. Sûrement le vent qui avait souffler dans les feuilles jaunies du chêne et mon esprit avait imaginé cette phrase. Rien de bien inquiétant.

Depuis que je suis le traitement dans l'hôpital je n'avais plus entendu de voix. Ma véritable peur était que ces murmures et parfois même ces cris reviennent me hantés.

Au même moment, mon père m'apporta mon médicament.

-Tiens ma princesse, me dit-il. Tu veux venir faire les petits fours avec moi ? Maman s'occupe du dîner et ta sœur est aller chercher le gâteau à la boulangerie.

-Je suis désolée papa, mais je dois finir cette redaction pour lundi.

-Lina m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas de devoir, fit-il étonné.

-Elle ne note jamais les devoirs que l'on nous donne. Pas étonnant qu'elle t'ais dit ça.

-Je ferai mieux de la booster un peu plus dans ces études. Ça ne te dirai pas de l'aider ?

-J'ai déjà promis mon aide à Kayla.

-Bien sûr, mieux vaut ne pas trop te surcharger pour le moment. Mais je pense que tu devrai aider en priorité Lina. Elle est ta sœur tout de même. Tu me promet que tu fera un effort ma chérie ?

-Oui papa.

Il m'embrassa le front. J'avala mon cachet avec de l'eau. Mon père allait retourner dans la cuisine quand je l'arrêtais.

-En fait qui est-ce qui vient ce soir ? Lui demandai-je.

-Les Stilinski.

Je fis tomber mon stylo.

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma princesse. Ce dîner a pour but que Stiles s'excuse de ce qu'il t'a fait et dit. Ne t'en fait pas soit comme d'habitude et tout ira bien.

Oui mais si je faisais comme d'habitude j'étais sûre de me faire cataloguer comme bizarre et folle jusqu'à la fin du lycée et je risquais de me battre de nouveau avec ce gars.

-Prépare ces chaînes, et assure toi qu'elle sont assez solides.

Encore le vent. Je secouai la tête et retourna dans mon devoir. Je ne dois pas laisser ces voix me hanter de nouveau.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

DING DONG !

-GWEN VA OUVRIR, S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Je mis mon bandeau sur la marque de ma trépanation et descendis en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte et un vent s'engouffra dans la maison faisant voler les serviettes en papier disposées sur la table. Je me figeai sur place.

-Stiles, lâche ce téléphone.

-Je ferais tout mon possible. À tout à l'heure Scott.

Étrange... Voilà que j'entends ce que dis les Stilinski dehors alors que je suis dedans...

DING DONG !

-GWEN VA OUVRIR S?IL TE PLAÎT ! Répéta mon père dans la cuisine en train de la nettoyer du blanc d'œufs.

À contrecœur j'ouvris la porte.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte il y avait le shrérif Stilinski épuisé par son fils qui était encore accroché à son téléphone.

À peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que je reçus de la poudre noire en plein visage. Je me mis à tousser. Une bonne partie de la poudre était entrée dans ma bouche. J'essayai également d'enlever ces cendres de mes yeux qui pleuraient.

-Non mais t'es taré ! Lui hurlai-je dessus.

-Non mais t'es cinglé ! Hurla en même temps son père.

-ça m'a échappé des mains désolé. Fit-il avec un sourire insolent.

Alors que le shérif et moi l'insultions de tout les noms d'oiseaux que l'on connaissait, mon propre père débarqua couvert de farine accompagné de ma mère élégamment vêtue.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'écria mon père en m'entourant de son bras protecteur.

-Ce petit merdeux de Stilinski n'est pas prêt d'obtenir mon pardon, dis-je catégorique en me réfugiant dans la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas vrai. J'avais du mal à faire partir la poussière de mes yeux et de ma bouches. J'avais ce goût infecte de crayon à papier que l'on mâchonne. Heureusement qu'il y avait cette brise. Sans que je n'arrive à l'expliquer la poudre rependue sur mon visage se rassembla pour former un tas sur une petite assiette vide posée sur le lavabo.

En l'examinant de plus près, la poudre était noire ébène et brillante. Je n'en avais jamais vue de semblable. Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas des cendres. Si j'y connaissais je pourrais dire la nature de cette poudre mais n'ayant pas les connaissances requises je ne pouvais que spéculé de manière non scientifique que c'était de la poudre de sureau. Pourquoi de sureau ? Je n'en savais rien. J'avais envie de dire que c'était comme ça et puis c'était tout mais ce n'était pas très scientifique.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur ma très chère sœur Lina très énervée pour ne pas changer.

-Tu as finis de faire ta grande martyr et pointer tes fesses dans le salon.

-J'arri... En fait non. Je n'ai rien à faire avec un petit emmerdeur qui passe son temps à m'énerver.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Ramène tes fesses dans le salon que tu ne le veuille ou non.

Je pris un petit sachet de congélation dans un des placards et mis la poudre de sureau dedans sous l'œil soupçonneux d'Appolina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

-Rien de très rationnel, marmonnai-je jouant la carte de la folle à lier.

Appolina m'avait toujours considérée comme une cinglée dans tout les sens du thermes. Mon médecin traitant m'avait diagnostiquée instable psychologiquement avec des troubles de la personnalité et des épisodes de démence à caractère violent. Cette idée d'une folle psychopathe n'avait depuis lors jamais abandonnée ma sœur qui avait peur de moi.

-Après tout, ce que font les timbrés n'a jamais été logique aux personnes normales, répliqua-t-elle.

Je la fusillai du regard. Je mis mon petit sachet de poudre de sureau dans la poche de mon jean me promettant de me rendre à la bibliothèque dès lundi afin d'étudier cette plante. Ma sœur m'emmena de mauvaise grâce dans le salon. Mauvaise humeur partagée avec moi.

En fait c'était dans ces moments là qu'on se ressemblait réellement. Quand on était de mauvaise humeur on avait le même plissement de sourcil et le même regard noir. En nous regardant à ce moment là il était difficile de se dire que nous n'appartenons pas à la même famille.

Je m'assis à contrecœur à côté de Lina et en face de Stiles. Stiles. Le garçon le plus insupportable qu'il m'avait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Bon ce n'était pas le pire garçon que j'ai rencontrer.

À l'institut Broadchurch un garçon s'était amouraché de moi il y a trois ans. Je l'évitais comme la peste. À mon avis c'était à partir de cet instant que je commençais à croire que je n'étais pas forcément malade psychologiquement. Je trouvais ma réaction on ne peut plus normal.

Toute personnes sensées fuiraient la compagnie d'un garçon au visage lacéré par une dizaine de tentatives de suicide et qui avait tué toute sa famille et ses voisins car sa petite sœur avait refusé de lui rendre la manette de sa console. D'après une rumeur qui circulait entre les infirmiers et les médecins, il avait tué car pour lui c'était la seule manière de prouver son amour aux personnes auxquelles il tenait.

Stop !

Pas de pensées négatives.

En même temps quand je pensais au passé de tout les pensionnaires de cet institut de malheur c'était assez étonnant que je n'étais pas finis morte d'une quelconque façon par l'un d'entre eux et que j'avais conservé toute ma raison. En fait par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu les meurtres sanguinaires dont a été victime Beacon Hill était une partie de rigolade.

Je frissonnai soudainement aux différentes histoires que j'avais entendu et qui avaient hanté mon enfance.

Pas de pensées négatives.

Je me recentrais sur mon assiettes remplies de blanquette de veau et essayais de manger tout en ignorant de manière royale cet imbécile de Stiles.

Je passai le reste du dîner à envoyer paître le mini Stilinski ma mère s'excusant de mon attitude en plaidant ma folie.

À vingt deux heures, à mon plus grand soulagement, les Stilinski partirent de la maison. Après avoir aidé ma famille à ranger la salle à manger et avoir écouté d'une oreille les serments de mes parents et les commentaires sarcastiques de Lina je montais dans ma chambre.

En entrant dans mon refuge je me sentis étouffer. C'était comme si on avait retiré tout l'air de la pièce. J'ouvris grand la fenêtre ainsi que les volets et m'adossai au rebord. Avec l'approche de l'hiver il faisait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Et cependant quelque chose clochait en cette nuit de fin d'octobre.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'oppressait les poumons bien que je pusse dire que je respirais normalement. Le vent se leva enfin complètement. La brise du début d'après-midi avait laissé place à un vent franchement plus frais. C'était bien plus qu'une bise et pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était véritablement du vent.

Lorsque cet étrange vent vint caresser ma peau, mes entrailles se contractèrent et mes poils se hérissèrent sur mes bras. De la sueur froide perla sur mon front, mes membres se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Tous ces symptômes je les connaissais par cœur. Quand on a grandit dans la crainte de devoir une nouvelle fois subir une série de trépanations, la peur est une vieille amie.

Cependant cette peur ne venait pas de moi. J'étais bien placé pour savoir quand j'avais peur ou non. Ce que je ressentais était les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre... j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

-Stiles, je sens qu'un terrible événement va avoir lieu cette nuit, résonna au loin la voix de Scott McCall que j'entendis cependant distinctement.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde.

Merci à Lorrym pour ta review.

Voici la suite dans une atmosphère plus lugubre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais des voix. Il faut dire que j'en entendais depuis que j'étais toute gamine. Non ce qui m'inquiétais le plus était que j'avais l'impression de capter des conversations qui avaient réellement lieu, qui n'était pas du tout le fruit de mon imagination. Des conversations entre personnes que je connaissais.

Comment pouvais-je entendre la voix de Scott ? Et tout à l'heure j'avais bien entendu celle de Stiles et de son père quand ils étaient derrière la porte. Une seconde. Tout s'explique par un raisonnement logique. Si j'ai entendu le shérif Stilinski et son délinquant de fils c'était parce qu'ils parlaient fort sur le palier. Ensuite avec la dose astronomique de médicaments que je prenais il n'était pas exclu qu'ils aient des effets secondaires comme celui de se prendre pour Jeanne d'Arc.

Le vent se leva à nouveau et faisait fouetter mes cheveux contre mes joues comme pour me réveiller. C'était ce que faisait les infirmiers pour me sortir des courtes heures de sommeils qu'ils m'étaient accordées.

-Mais Scott, comment peux-tu être sûr c'est dans l'infâme rue des Décapités ?

-Tu n'as plus confiance en mon flair ? En plus tu devrais être content, depuis le temps que tu voulais traîner dans le coin.

Tiens. Tiens. Tiens. Ainsi quelque chose se tramait dans la rue la plus flippante de la ville ? La rue des Capités. Ce nom charmant vient d'il y a cent quand un soi-disant loup-garou avait décapité les assassins de sa fiancée. Histoire racontée par Kayla hier au déjeuner.

Elle m'avait dit son souhait d'y aller faire un tour un de ses quatre afin de mettre la main sur les spectres vengeurs des victimes du loup maudit. Je devais dire que je m'étais énormément marré à table.

Une seconde mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? La rue des Décapités ? Scott ? Stiles ? C'était ma dose exagérée d'antidépresseurs qui me faisait halluciner.

-En plus Stiles, j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que si on n'y va pas qu'une chose horrible va se produire.

-Alors on y va.

C'était décidé. Je savais de source plus ou moins sûre que cette rue existait et je savais même où elle se trouvait.

Je sortis en catimini de ma chambre que je pris soin de verrouiller. Passer devant la chambre de mes parents n'était pas chose aisée. Fort heureusement mes années à éviter un cinglé psychopathe m'avait bien appris une chose, c'était d'être discrète.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée je mis mes baskets et retins mon souffle lorsque le mécanisme de la porte se déverrouillant s'activa un peu trop bruyamment à mon goût. Je tendis l'oreille afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement.

Je verrouillai la porte derrière moi et pris mon vélo dans le garage. Je regrettais instantanément de ne pas avoir pris ma veste tellement le vent était cinglant. À moins que ce ne soit la peur que je ressens qui continue à me faire trembler.

J'enfournai mon vélo et dans la nuit noire je m'éloignais de la maison si familiale et en même temps si étrangère.

Je savais que c'était stupide de se diriger dans l'un des quartiers les moins sûr de la ville en entendant des voix portées dans le vent. Cependant je ressentais un danger imminent. Je me promis de ne pas parler de mon escapade nocturne à qui que se soit et de ne pas dire ce qui m'avait poussé à me rendre dans le lieu le plus hanté de la ville. J'imaginais très bien ce qu'il m'arriverait. Ce serait retour à la case hôpital psychiatrique sans passer par la case maison.

Pas la peine de se demander si cette rue lugubre et éclairé sinistrement par un seul lampadaire vieillot était bien la rue des Décapités. Sans rire la mairie se fiche totalement de cette rue ? Si ça se trouvait toute la ville était effrayée par cette rue et personne n'osait y mettre les pieds.

Cette rue était la plus étrange que je n'avais jamais vue. D'abord la lune semblait cacher par des gros nuages alors que le ciel était étoilée depuis la maison. Ensuite il y a avait du y avoir à l'époque une vingtaine de maisons alignées et en face. Maintenant il n'y avait que des terrains vagues éclairées grâce à ma lampe torche pris dans le garage. Au bout de la rue, se dressait de manière sinistre et oppressant un manoir laissé à l'abandon.

Je garai mon vélo contre le grillage tordu. Le portail était ouvert et garé devant un vieux tacot bon pour la casse. C'était étrange je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il n'appartenait pas aux derniers habitants du manoirs.

Je marchais le long de l'allée faiblement éclairée par ma lampe torche. Je me figeais à quelques pas à la porte d'entrée. La porte avait été défoncer de l'extérieur. En m'approchant je pouvais remarquer des marques de griffures assez récentes. Au loin un chat miaula me faisant sursauter.

Bon je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur pour de bon. Mon bon sens me disait de rebrousser chemin et de me réfugier sous mon lit. Mais mon instinct me disait d'y entrer, que c'était important pour la suite, vitale.

Je pénétrais donc dans la manoir le plus grand, dégradé et flippant des États-Unis. Le mobilier semblait être laissée telle quelle avant la disparition du dernier propriétaire. Il était recouvert de draps autrefois blanc. Un immense escalier menait à l'étage tandis que cet hall immense donnait sur plusieurs pièces. Au fond le faisceau lumineux de ma lampe révéla une porte entrouverte semblant renfermer un escalier descendant au sous-sol.

Mon regard accrocha sur une double porte très bien dessinée à ma droite. Doucement et prudemment je me dirigeais vers elle. Je l'ouvris aussi discrètement que possible.

Cette pièce était en fait un bureau de l'ancien temps. Une immense bibliothèque et un bureau au milieu. Seulement le bureau n'était pas recouvert d'un drap. En tout cas il avait dû l'être à une certaine époque. Des pans de poussière avait été déplacé dû à une visite pour le moins récent. Cela avait-il un lien avec le vieux tacot garé devant le manoir ?

En m'approchant du bureau je remarque un dossier ouvert posé dessus. Je me figeai en lisant _Gwendoline Stewart_. Que faisait mon nom dans un dossier dans un manoir digne du comte Dracula ? Je me mis à lire la feuille jaunie mise en avant on dirait un rapport ou plutôt une consigne.

 _Gwendoline Stewart, trois ans, présente des caractéristiques digne des élémentaires. Serait-elle la dernière ? Son comportement doit-être étudié loin de sa famille et surtout de son père surprotecteur. Seule solution l'éloigner de la manière la plus radicale que possible. Internement pour troubles de la personnalité et démence à caractère violent et dangereuse autant pour autrui que pour elle même. Elle doit être éloignée le plus possible des Gardiens et des Chasseurs. Convainquez ses parents de l'envoyer à l'institut Broadchurch. La chose de ne sera pas facile mais il faut qu'elle y entre avant que les Gardiens ne l'apprenne. Vous avez minimum quatre ans. Passé ce délais et on sera obligé d'avoir recourt à la méthode expéditive._

Un frisson parcouru mon dos. Je ne comprenais que goutte à ce que racontait cette note. Le seul point de sûre était que j'avais été envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique afin de m'étudier... On s'était servi de moi de cobaye ? On m'avait privé d'une enfance normale pour m' _étudier_? Qui oserait faire ça à un enfant ?

Un hurlement a glacé le sang retentit soudainement brisant le silence lourd du manoir. Un sentiment d'horreur venu de nulle parts m'envahit.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)


End file.
